


sweeter than cake

by Laucius



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laucius/pseuds/Laucius
Summary: hiiro's undeniably attractive, and that's a fact that both the entirety of seito hospital and houjou emu is in agreement with.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	sweeter than cake

**Author's Note:**

> its 3am i have exams today and instead of sleeping i whip out this bullshit
> 
> consequentally very unbetaed and maybe ooc... I will let u, the readers, be the judge

Hiiro has equal negativity and positivity both attached to his reputation, and while he's widely known to be rude and insensitive it never stopped the fawning nurses in the pediatric wing from writing love letters in the air through sheer force of will when they see him walk past. And that's... kind of understandable, Emu thinks, because Hiiro is the exact opposite of unattractive. He doesn't really blame Nurse Hanamura for her massive crush on the surgeon. He just kind of feels bad for her because Hiiro is way out of her reach. The cool and composed talented surgeon, the world's best doctor, busy 24/7 with no room for non-work-related social interactions. 

Which is why he thinks he might be dreaming sometimes when he sees Hiiro flash a very small smile at him, even when it's obviously to laugh at something ridiculous Emu did. It makes his heart beat just that little bit faster and leaves his mind reeling. 

"Ahh— Hiiro-san, I didn't see you there. I thought you had a surgery scheduled."

Just like right now, with Emu flat on his ass and one of the stools in the middle of CR knocked over on the ground after he accidentally fell right off of it. He was fully expecting Hiiro to start scolding him and telling him to "be more careful, we can't afford to buy new chairs because you keep breaking them with your clumsiness," but instead— instead he gets something like amusement shining in both of Hiiro's eyes, and suddenly Hiiro looks five years younger than he actually is. Even if his ( _perfect, how do they look so perfect?_ ) lips aren't curled upwards, the smile is visible enough in the the way his eyes twinkle, which is already a rare feat in on itself.

"No, I do not. I'm already done with my last scheduled operation for today, so I will be continuing my CR work for the day." Hiiro's easy to reply, retrieving the stack of vaccine development reports off the desk where Emu left them.

"Oh. That. Well, that's good."

Emu's not quite sure if the heat that's starting to creep onto his cheeks is because of embarrasment from falling over smack dab in the middle of CR or if it's because of another matter entirely that he's too distracted to try and define. The image of Hiiro's soft features is imprinted in the back of his mind even when he takes his eyes off the other to bring himself back on his feet and place the chair back to where it belongs. Emu looks a little sheepish, fingers fidgeting a little at his sides and his left hand nervously touching the base of his own neck.

After a minute of silence and Emu standing in the middle of the room with the buzzing energy of a thousand unreleased toddlers under his skin, Hiiro looks up from the report to check on him. "Are you okay, pediatrician?"

The amusement is no longer there, but the surgeon still looks so.. so relaxed, and Emu has yet to succeed attempting to get his brain back in working order. Hiiro's eyebrows shoots up just a little, no doubt at how odd Emu is acting right now, but Emu's too distracted by the curve of Hiiro's lips and the way his eyelashes flutter when he looks up at Emu to really form an intelligent response right now. Obviously all his hard-earned knowledge from the past 16 years have completely left his brain because the only thing he can do is stare dumbly at Hiiro's mouth, and say:

"I really want to kiss you, Hiiro-san."

Which he almost immediately regrets saying, suddenly his shortcircuited brain working back in full order again because it immediately goes into overdrive, because shit, he doesn't even know if Hiiro likes him that way too or even if he likes /men/ in general and that was obviously a very stupid in-the-moment decision he just made and he will be regretting it for the rest of his li—

"... Do as you want."

His train of thought stops dead in its tracks when Hiiro finally speaks up. Emu's confused enough to only make a noise that sounds between a squeak and a "huh?". Hiiro, on his part, is looking very slightly to his side, just enough to avoid meeting Emu's eyes. It does nothing to hide the slight dusting of pink on both his cheeks and the corner of his eyes, and surely Emu must be dreaming this up right now.

"... You're.. sure?"

It's what he says but— Emu lets the unspoken question hang heavy in the air, not quite brave enough to voice it in words just in case he gets a "no" for an answer.

( _"Do you like me?"_ )

Hiiro looks back at him with a sprinkle of irritation and impatience written over his expression. But the determination in his voice when he answers is enough that to make Emu sure that he knew what exactly he was really asking.

"Yes."

He doesn't rush to Hiiro's side or anything. Just the both of them, walking closer to close the distance between them like two opposite magnets drawn to eachother. His hands are on each side of Hiiro's face, holding him like a particularly delicate ceramic. 

And when their lips meet, it's chaste and sweet and it reminds him of the thousands of strawberry shortcakes Hiiro's had before. Even sweeter is the way Hiiro's hands curl at the nape of his neck, the slight upward curve of his mouth that Emu **_feels_** against his own lips, and it's a whole new feeling that makes all his limbs feel like jelly and his chest feeling dangerously warm.

He could get used to this.

( I _n the very back of his mind, he feels a little proud of himself. Kagami Hiiro, the genius young surgeon, world's best doctor, and Seito Hospital's untouched ikemen— right there under his fingertips._

 _He'd send an apology bouquet to Nurse Hanamura, but he honestly doesn't feel very apologetic about this._ )


End file.
